Champion of Hera, Hestia and Hades
by KiNGSPaM1
Summary: My take on what happens after the Second Titan War and on HOO. Percy gets betrayed by camp apart from a few, he then starts helping save demigods and finds the Romans.
1. Chapter 1

**Champion of Hera, Hestia and Hades**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does._**

 ** _Apologies for any similarities with other stories, I'm not trying to copy them._**

 ** _Forgive me for my lack of descriptiveness._**

Chapter 1: How it all started 

Percy's POV

I've been running through these woods for the past five days with very little sleep because every time I try to stop monster attack me. The monsters are purposely looking for me or my scent has gotten stronger, I want to believe it's the first option but you never know. Right now I am on one of the rare stops that I'm allowed but knowing my luck that won't last long.

CRACK!

I spoke too soon.

Before I could get up a beast jumps into the clearing, its dark so I'm not quite sure on what it is, but I also know that I have to kill it because it's too close to me for to escape. I'm not here to survive I'm now here to die like the hero everyone use to tell me I was.

3rd POV

As the clouds parted from before the moon, the light reveals that the monster is the Nemean Lion. Percy pulls out his pen and uncaps it to reveal Riptide a three foot celestial bronze sword which is one of few metals that can dispatch of monsters. The Nemean Lion doesn't let Percy get ready its pounces bet Percy rolls away but once gets pinned down when the lion attacks for a second time. Percy is trying to remember how he can kill it without the help of space food like last time, so he decides to pull off a potentially life threatening move if it fails but before he can he notices that his sword is out of reach and hasn't returned to his pocket yet.

Before the lion kills him his pocket suddenly gets heavier, he carefully places his hand in the pocket which got heavier so the Nemean lion doesn't notice and pulls out his pen once again. Just as the lion attacks he shoves his arm into the mouth of the lion because it is the lion's one vulnerability and uncaps the lid to the pen that's in his hands, impaling the lion turning the lion into golden dust not long afterwards Percy succumbed to the darkness.

Percy POV

After falling unconscious I woke up and cleared the sleep and the monster dust out of my eyes and off of my face and then I felt a weight on my chest and I noticed that the pelt of the Nemean lion was my spoil of war, which made me remember Zoe and what Hercules did to her, and unlike last time I didn't pick it up instead I decided to sacrifice it to one of the only Goddess' that I still respected even though we had a couple of problems in the past.

"To Hera, please accept my apologies for my behaviour back in the Labyrinth, _she_ clouded my judgement and for that I'm sorry" I muttered

"Demigods rarely sacrifice to me it's usually the Amazon's and that's only because I'm there pa-" "Aaaaaaaaaa" I shouted before noticing who it was "I'm sorry I didn't know you'd appear"

"Usually I wouldn't but you have done something I would never of thought you'd do especially since your girlfriend hates" Hera exclaimed

"She's not my girlfriend, she betrayed me just like the other campers including my friends only some of them are still friends with me even considering my fatal flaw is loyalty" I spitted out

"What do you mean they betrayed you, you led them to victory against the Titans, you convinced your father to join in the fight against Typhoon, you made sure that the minor Gods receive cabins at Camp and makes sure no demigod gets ignored in the future, and you've done more for our world than any other demigod." She argues

"Let me you all about it then, it all started six months after the Second Titan War and more demigods are getting into camp the Gods are fulfilling their agreement, and then one day Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth and myself hear a roar from Half-Blood hill so we run over there and we see a demigod being chased by a couple of hell hounds and the minotaur so we split up, Clarisse and Chris went for the hounds, Annabeth went to secure the young demigod and I went after the minotaur. After the quick fight we joined up and arrived atop the hill, when Chiron joined us the boy was claimed by your dear husband"

"HE HAD ANOTHER CHILD, AND DIDN'T TELL ME" she interrupted me with

"Yes he did and the child is called Jonathon Davies and he is a complete and utter idiot, he turned the camp against by telling lies and destroying the property and blaming me for it, he turned all the demigods who didn't fight in the war against but I wasn't really bothered about it because I knew that I still had my close friends and girlfriend however, after a couple of months by 'friends' started turning on me has blaming me for getting them in trouble or ruing their garden and automatons but the final blow was that I had permission from Athena to marry Annabeth, so I had the proposal all planned out. So I was heading to the beach where we were going to meet I had come from my cabin with the ring I had created with the help from your son Hephaestus. It was a silver and gold band with a gem mined from my father's private mines under Atlantis. I was walking towards the place where we were going to meet and I heard a noise coming from further down the beach and because of my ADHD I decided to take a look and I had seen Anthony and some blonde making out and just before I was going to go back I heard four words which I hoped I would never hear _'I love you Annabeth'_ which may or may not have caused me to run up and punch Anthony in the face repeatedly and, unknowingly, cause a storm to destroy a couple of the cabins which were near the beach, before I could run back to my cabin my ex-father appeared and disowned me for causing damage to the camp and told me to clear out his cabin so I complied with his wishes and decided to leave the camp because I had nothing to me here apart from a Chiron, Clarisse and Chris. I still had Thalia and Nico but they are busy, Thalia's in the hunt and Nico's in the underworld helping his father.

So I decided I would go to my mom's before saying goodbye so she could raise my sister without the risk if monsters but when I got there I had noticed that the apartments front door was open and that's when I saw that they were dead and laying on the couch with a not attached to the knife which said _'I wish you good luck in the future all alone'._ I still don't know who killed them but when I do I swear that I will kill them. That was a year ago and ever since I've been roaming around the US trying to die with honour" by the time I had finished the story not I was in tears but so was Hera.

"I know that I could never replace your mother but I would like to adopt you so you would have a reason to life and not want to die and maybe I could help you with trying to find out who killed you by speaking to my brother" Hera asked

"I would love that... Mother" I replied still slightly teary

She hugged me and said "I, Hera Goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and family and Queen of the Heavens hereby adopt Perseus Jackson has my son"

3rd POV 

As soon as Hera had finished the phrase Percy began to glow with a slight brown aura for a couple of seconds had with the adoption he also had a few changes with his appearance he had brown eyes with a sea green ring around them and his hair was now lighter than before.

"Percy now you are my son you have greater mind powers to protect you from mind manipulating powers such as charm speak and you'll be able to invade the mind of weak minded people with or without their consent but you'll be able to invade the mind of strong demigods with their consent."

Soon afterwards Hera calls for Hades so that they could see if he knew anything about the murders of Percy's parents but when he comes he arrives with Hestia to try and cheer him up slightly so he stops crying.

Before Hera fills both Hera and Hestia with why he has been missing for the past year she makes them both swear on the Styx that they'll never tell anyone that is going on without either his or her consent.

But they soon realize that Hades also doesn't know who killed Percy's parents so they decide to discuss Percy's future and after a lengthy discussion they decide he could rescue demigods from fates worth than death and the demigods that have lost their way to safety.

"Percy to help you with your new duties myself and Hades would like for you to become our champions"

"I would be honored"

They both placed a hand on his shoulders and once again he began to glow an orange and black light and once again his appearance changed but only his eyes this time they now have socks of orange and black within the iris'.

"From myself you gained the ability to summon undead soldiers, control ghosts and the ability to shadow travel however, they won't be as strong as my children's power". Hades muttered before disappearing into shadows

"My blessing allows you to summon home cooked meals, the ability to control normal fire and Greek fire and the ability to heal, if you ever need me come to a hearth and I'll be there for you."

With the huge boost to power Percy for the second time today falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Champion of Hera, Hestia and Hades_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does._

 _Apologies for any similarities with other stories, I'm not trying to copy them._

 _Forgive me for my lack of descriptiveness._

 _Chapter 2_

Percy Pov

The first thing I registered in my head when I woke up was that I was lying on something soft, and not the hard surface of the forest where I was with Hera, Hestia and Hades. The next thing was the whispers that I heard coming from the distance like they are in a different room or something but they are getting louder as if they were getting closer to my position- I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud bang, so I decide this is the moment I open my eyes. When I do open them I notice that I'm on Olympus, in a temple and that Zeus is stood in the doorway in all his glory with the master bolt in hand, looking like what a king should resemble.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JACKSON?" Zeus thundered

Before I can answer Hera does so for me

"He's here so I can heal him and please lower your master bolt so I can explain"

It takes a few moments before he decides to comply and sits in the chair opposite to me, and just as he sits Hera decides to mention that he has another child, he looks afraid that she will chew him out for it but when she doesn't he looks confused at why she didn't, but I believe it's so when she mentions my adoption he won't be able to do much .

"Before I tell you the whole story I want to tell you that I adopted Percy as my own"

Instead of shouting and screaming like I thought he would do, Zeus just sits there confused dumbfounded at why a notorious demigod hater would adopt one especially one that has pissed off every immortal at least once and said demigod has pissed of his wife on multiple occasions.

"Okay? But why?" Zeus asks

To say that I am shocked is an understatement, and I think Hera is the same. So before he can react to anything else she explains my story and everything I told her and she also includes the blessings from Hades and Hestia. Another surprising thing is that he didn't rage out in his old paranoia set ways and try to kill me.

"So my brother disowned you?" I nod "and your parents were murdered" I wince but nod "I see"

I glance at Zeus and see he is deep in thought but also looking at Hera 'probably having one of their mental talks' I think to myself.

"Well Perce- Percy, when you were introduced to this life or probably even before that I'm not going to lie, I hated you, despised you for being my brothers son but over the years the great feats you accomplished, especially reviving my daughter and rescuing Artemis you have slowly regained my respect and the respect of some, if not all of the council for your proud services to us and our world. We know a heroes life is hard but no one thought he would be this hard on you after everything you went through, but I would like to offer you something that no one would expect from me, I would also like to adopt you, because even though I cheat on my wife constantly and I became paranoid and power hungry over the years one of the things that have remained the same for me is my love for my wife and I would like us to return to how we were at the beginning of our marriage. Just like my wife I have always wanted another child but I have always wanted one that was not a god but still loved by my wife and even though you are of age I feel like if you accept this could be our chance, but beware no matter if you decline my offer of adopting you, you will not be leaving here without my blessing." Zeus exclaims while looking between myself and Hera and our shocked faces.

It takes a few minutes before I get over my shock and start to form an answer, it's another couple before I have come to a conclusion

"Can I make a request?" he nods "Can you call me Perseus?

"Why in the past you wanted us to call you Percy?"

"True, but in the past I was a son of Poseidon but now I'm the son of Zeus and Hera, so that's a yes to you question" I said smiling happily by the end.

'Gods I could be a true born son of Zeus with my dramatic flair'

"Perseus it is then, right husband?"

"Of course my queen"

Zeus begins the chant required for the adoption and by the end of it I glow blue and my appearance once again changes, my hair turns to a dark blonde/ light brown colour and my eyes change to blue with a band of brown and sea green and they still include the specks of orange and black.

"So what am I going to do now?"

"Well for starters you are going to stay here for awhile so I can get to know my son some more" Mum exclaims

"I have an idea for what you can do but first I would like to ask you about your weapons and armour, do you still want them?"

'Good question do I? I have been through a lot with Riptide but it holds to many memories with her, and my shield is a reminder of Tyson and my previous life as a son of Poseidon, but what could I do with them... oh wait I could do that mmmmm maybe?'

"No but could you get me some new ones and but I have an idea what I could do with them if you don't mind, can I have a pen, a paper and an envelope?"

"Sure"

I remove my watch, my pen and my camp necklace and place them into the envelope before writing my letter to Chiron. After I am done I give it to dad so he can send it to him via Hermes

"Until we get you some new gear you will be staying here with us, in either of our temples. It will probably be a week until you can go back out into the open world but you will have a choice before hand, okay?"

I shake my head in agreement. I spend the rest of the day with my parents them getting to know me better and me to know them better.

The next day

Third Pov

It's been a year since Percy's disappearance but only five people care where he is, but only three of those know why he left, to Nico and Thalia he is currently hunting down some monsters and they have yet to discover that it is a lie, Chris, Chiron and Clarisse fear what would happen to Camp if they are told without knowing what happened to Percy since they have not been told he died by Nico. All three of them know what happened in camp, about Annabeth cheating and Poseidon disowning them, they are currently waiting around a table on the big house porch awaiting the arrival of Thalia and Nico for they feel it's time to tell them the truth.

Five minutes pass before they both arrive, Nico by shadow travelling and Thalia by arriving with the hunters.

"Good morning you two, how have you been?" Chiron asks

"We've been better, it would be nice for kelp head to come back" Thalia states while muttering the last bit

"Please sit down children we have something to tell you" They comply with Chiron's wishes before but before he can continue, there is a flash signalling that a god is arriving

"Lord Hermes a pleasure as all ways, is there anything you wish of us?" Chiron says while himself and the others bow

"Rise my old friend, I'm here to deliver you a message is all" and with that Hermes vanishes once more after handing him the letter.

'To Chiron' "That looks like kelp heads handwriting, I wonder what he is doing" Thalia wonders aloud

'To Chiron

When you are reading this please have Clarisse, Chris Rachel if she is there as well as Nico and Thalia if possible

Thank you for everything you have done for me and as you know I left camp a year ago today because I couldn't be around a place that I have so many memories have been destroyed, at first the fame and attention being taken from me was actual nice and comforting since I didn't have to keep up my happy and strong facade but when my friends turned against me and believed the lies that Jonathan was saying that where all the memories and ties of loyalty to them broke one by one, camper by camper it was like torture to me since personal loyalty is my fault flaw and when it is damaged its is as bad if not worse than a physical wound, but this wound you cannot heal by ambrosia or nectar the only way to heal it is to be around those you still have ties for and staying away those who have severed those ties to, so when I saw Annabeth cheating on me it was the worst, more painful than bathing in the Styx and that is saying something, so I decided to leave and go see my mom and Paul before leaving to kill some monsters but when I got there I found them dead, after that I ran.

I spent a year in the wild killing monsters and running, mainly running, with hardly any sleep until a few days ago where I encountered the Neman lion and once again I killed it, after that something happened, I clarify more next time I see you, but know this if you ever and I mean ever need my help prey to Hestia or Hera, don't ask, and if I can I will help.

Enclosed in this letter is something I want to give you, Chris and Clarisse, for I know they will definitely be there when you read this.

To you Chiron I give you my camp necklace it may not be much but I want you to have it so you can remember me by and as a thank you for being the father I never had while I was at camp, good luck in the future.

To Chris, I know it may not be weighted correctly for you but I give you my sword, Riptide, it was fated to belong to a great warrior, Zoë originally thought it was meant for Heracles, Chiron and later Zoe thought it was meant for me but I believe this sword is meant to be yours, because no matter what life drags you through you always seem to prevail even though at the beginning we were on different sides I am glad that we are friends, wield it with pride and honour and may no one stand in your way.

To Clarisse, even though we first met when you tried to dunk my head in the toilet and once again when I beat you up on my first capture the flag and I on our first quest together to the sea of monsters where we started to respect each other for our capabilities and our slow friendship even if we still butt heads a lot I am glad I can call you a friend. I give you my shield that was forged by Tyson and Briares in the forges of Atlantis when conceal it is a watch twist the dial and it will pop out, use to defend those who are unable to and bring justice for all those that have died or lost something, good luck kicking those campers into shape.

For Rachel, good luck in your new duties as the oracle and if you have any visions that include me form Hestia for she always has an eye on camp.

For Thalia and Nico please don't come looking for me, when I the time is right I will come back, I will send you messages from time to time and don't worry about sending one back I will be watching over you both for when the time arises, stay safe you two.

Like I said earlier if you ever need me contact Hera or Hestia, like I said don't ask, it's a long story.

Best of wishes, love

Perseus Achilles Jackson. Ex son of Poseidon

P.S. Being disowned hurt a lot but what belongs to the sea always returns to the sea'

After Chiron read it to those it stated, all of them had tears in their eyes.

"What do you think the last bit meant, Chiron?" A crying Rachel manages to say after a while

"I have an idea but I don't know, I'll look into it and tell you"

After that they sit in silence, quietly crying to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Champion of Hera, Hestia and Hades_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does._

 _Apologies for any similarities with other stories, I'm not trying to copy them._

 _Forgive me for my lack of descriptiveness._

 _Chapter 3_

 _Last Time;_

 _"What do you think the last bit meant, Chiron?" A crying Rachel manages to say after a while_ _"I have an idea but I don't know, I'll look into it and tell you"_ _After that they sit in silence, quietly crying to themselves._

 _Percy Pov_

As I stare at my weapons while waiting for this fight to begin I remember how I got them

 _Flashback_

 _I have been waiting for my new weapons from father for the past week, don't get me wrong I like getting to know mom but I really want to fight something or at least train a bit so I won't get rusty, speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Father walks in carrying a package, I hope it's for me._ _"Perseus, it's good to see you today but this package for you"_ _I rush over and I get grab the box which has been wrapped much like a present, I tear into the paper not really caring about the mess I make and when I'm done I see a watch, two rings, a necklace with a peacock feather on it, a pen and a knife with a leg sheath._ _"as you can see these items are all silver apart from your pen that's because the silver is a Hephaestus special silver which is originally Olympic silver but it's been forged with mortal steel within in the liquid metal to allow it to kill mortals if need be. Let's start with the two rings and I put them on and twist the middle section clockwise"_ _I grab the rings and see that it's got to small bands of gold on either side of a band of silver, I put them on and do has he says and the two rings morph into two swords, one roman gladius, believe it's called, and one short sword both three and a half feet long. The blades are silver but they both have a strip of black along the border of the blades._ _"if you are wondering what the black border is, it's a blessing Hades' put on your weapons to allow you to injure and kill creatures of the underworld, these blades have been made in silver because it allows you to kill werewolves if needed and it will help you conduct your lightning powers better through the blades. Pick up the watch and tap the face three times"_ _I do has he says and o see a roman tower shield that will cover most of my body and is painted a midnight black with a white lightning bolt and a colourful feather on the front surrounded in a flame, I believe it is to represent both of my patrons and my parents, it also has depictions of some of my quests including holding the sky, the golden fleece and handing Luke the dagger._ _The next weapon I take out is the golden pen and I click the top to reveal a long spear with a leather handle._ _"That spear is called a Pilum this weapon has a core of silver and mortal steel so they work like the other weapons, even though silver is better at conducting electricity we have given you this to help you fit in on your assignment. This spear has been blessed to be able to turn into a Pilum, a short spear and a hunting spear, just will it and it turn but no matter which form it is in Hades blessing will work. If you haven't guessed all ready the sheath of the knife is to go on your leg for emergencies it as well has been blessed by Hades and is made from silver. Last but not least the armour pull the pendant and immediately be covered in armour its made of silver and gold. Your weapons and armour have also been blessed to return to you whenever you lose them."_ _I pull the pendant and notice that it's a lot like Achilles armour but with small roman touches and there is not a plum on top of the helmet and it has van braces on the arms with plates of gold on the upper arms and legs. Engraved on the chest were the sigils from the shield but without the colour._ _"Now to get down to business, for the next six months we would like you to train on Olympus both in combat and in knowledge for your assignment."_ _"What is my assignment exactly?" I asked full of curiosity and wondering what it could be but all I got was 'All shall be revealed soon' as a reply_

 _Flashback ends_

Since that day I have been training in combat with Ares and Mars alternating between the two and now you may ask you exactly is Mars well when Greece fell to Rome and the Romans adopted the gods they also changed them slightly they became more militaristic and their names changed, Zeus to Jupiter, Hera to Juno, Ares to Mars etc. But some gods were reduced to minor gods such as Athena who became Minerva and minor goddess of arts and crafts and to replace her they had Bellona the goddess of War, Destruction, Conquest and Bloodlust but the gods are essentially the same people but with different aspects.

Since I was told of the Romans I have been training with the gods of war, and I have found out that even though Ares is pissed that I beat him at the age of twelve and he acts like he hates me according to Mars it's because he respects me and he tries to anger me into a fight it is his way of trying to train me without many people noticing and he also respects me for helping out his daughter Clarisse when we rescued his war chariot together. Mars also respects me for my skill with my weapons but that doesn't stop either of them beating me up if I drop the ball. In our training sessions together we mainly spar but in between the spars he teaches me moves both Roman and Greek depending on who it is, and they help me mix both fighting styles together. I prefer using my dual swords but mainly because I have a natural affinity with them but my spear and shield work comes a close second.

While I am not training with Ares I have been learning about the gods and what's been going on with the Romans throughout the years but I have also been learning about things in Greek history as well to make sure I have an extensive range of information at hand whenever I need it. I'm being taught by Athena who has learned of what transpired at the camp and felt sorry that it happened to me so she blessed me with knowledge and basic battle strategies and increases brain capacity much like her children. Even with that blessing I still need to learn about stuff so she goes through the knowledge and battle strategies to ensure that I am ready for what lies ahead.

Both gods have sworn on the Styx that they would not disclose my location to anyone without my permission or my parent's permission. Apart from my patrons and my teachers the only god who knows is Aphrodite because one time she came barging into Ares temple and started screaming at him at why he was not spending time with her and she wanted to know why but it took her thirty minutes before she calmed down and noticed me, and like the others she also made the oath not to tell anyone. For the last six months I have been spending three days with Athena and three with Ares giving me only one day to relax, I usually go out into the world and fight monsters occasionally receiving a mission from wither my parents or patrons to recue demigods and take them to wither camps or the hunters and sometimes protect a quest if need be, and heal the demigods up and send them on their way. I remember the first time it happened

 _Flashback_

 _It has been a week since I have started training and its Tartarus, constantly getting bruised and injured and then having o suffer Athena's boring lectures, its torture._ _I think for my first day off I will go into the world and hunt some monsters for some practical training, I have trained with Ares but sometimes you need to kill some monsters to perfect your moves. So I decided to flame travel a neat new power I got from Hestia to the west coast, apparently I could do this with my water power if I trained since I was supposedly the strongest son of Poseidon ever, but since I got disowned my water power were suppose to be removed however, like the famous saying goes, what belongs to the sea always returns to the sea I have been regaining them again somehow and I don't think it's because wants me to be his son once again but even if he did I would say no._ _After I arrived on the west coast I remembered something Chiron said during my third quest, about San Francisco and monsters being attracted to there because of Mount Othrys so I expected to see a load of monsters around here but what I did not expect was to see some legionaries from Camp Jupiter to be battling some in the middle of the street so I decided I would go and join them, they were using a phalanx formation to drive the monster back so I pulled my feather charm to summon my armour and tap my watch to active the shield, which was recently blessed by Mars to incite fear in the enemy if I willed it to, and click my pen to reveal the Pilum that I was using last and I drove straight into the sides of the monsters causing chaos within the fight. With many thrusts, blocks and jabs later we were able to turn the army into a sea of golden dust._ _"Who are you; I don't recognise you from camp or from the city?"_ _'Listen to me Perseus, and repeat after me' a voice which I think was mother said in my voice_ _"That is because I haven't been there yet, my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Jupiter, currently serving for the Olympian council in my duties to rid the land of monsters while trying to raise the ranks of the legion by sending new demigods to Lady Lupa."_ _"Well it's nice to meet you Percy I am Gwen daughter of Ceres, a centurion of the fifth, will you be attending camp or not?"_ _"I will be coming to camp in about six months we reckon that is how long my current duties will take me"_ _"That's good news because we can now give you letters of recommendation from everyone present in the fifth, but we better be going since there is no more monsters, see you soon Perseus"_ _With that she and the rest of the legionaries I presume went to camp Jupiter to report what they have just seen._

 _Flashback ends_

That is what has been happening over the last six months I would go out find monsters to kill run into the legion and help them out while delivering any demigods I have found to the wolf house and leaving before Lupa can interrogate me or kill me either way I don't feel like letting it happen.

At that moment I realised where I am and what I am about to. I am about to fight Mars full on into one of us wins and if I win I get to go onward to camp and if Mars wins I have to stay and train some more, because he doesn't want me to taint the legion with my bad skills and make him look like a bad teacher.

Just then I notice that has slightly changed his stance with a small shuffle of his feet which means that he is getting impatient and is about to lunge at me with is spear. Noticing the weapons he is using I decide to twist my rings and gain my dual swords Venatrix which is Latin for huntress to honour the memory of Zoe and my other sword Victorum meaning conquest in Latin because the sword will help me to conquer the evils in my past, present and future life. Just as I draw my swords Mars thrusts his spear forward to try and get me in my abdomen but I side step it while thrusting one sword against his spear pushing it out of the way while launching my left sword into his side but he quickly blocks my attack with the end of his spear. We quickly trade a few hits but neither of us have even got a scratch on ourselves, since I don't have the curse of Achilles since I lost it when I was betrayed by Annabeth and the camp I have to be extra careful with my movements because before I got the curse I wasn't the best at defence but when I got the curse when I trained I didn't do much defence since I didn't need it, so we spent a lot of training on working on my defence, but occasionally when I got tired or angry I would slip into my old routine and let my guard down and it would be the cause of me losing and with this in mind I was determined not to make the same mistake again.

After ten more minutes I finally found an opening in his attack when he over stepped slightly and allowed me to hit the shaft of his spear and slide my blade down it forcing him to either back off or drop his weapon but either way I knew that I could win this if I played my cards right, as he was pulling his spear back I lunged with my other blade catching him in the side and then forcing my sword under his neck while the other sword was still on his spear arm.

"Yield?"

"Yield. Congratulations punk you are worthy of venturing to New Rome and the Legion"

With that done I left to go find my parents because they wanted to come with me to New Rome. I found them both in the one of mother's gardens talking but before I could greet them mom swore or heard me and came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug

"How did it go?"

"It was fine, I won"

"Congratulations, but it's time for you to go to Rome before the winter solstice meeting today"

I ran off to gather my stuff for one last time and to make sure I had everything because I will not be able to return here for at least six months.

I met up with my parents and we vanished in a golden light, we also brought along the recommendations Gwen had given me.

 _Third Pov_

As the Romans had gathered on the field of Mars before they began the war games, one with which Lupa had come to watch how the legion had recovered after the war and how strong it was, a bright flash appeared and there stood three people two men and one woman.

"Lord Jupiter, Lady Juno what do we owe the pleasure?"

As Lupa announced the arrival of the gods the legion all bowed to them and listening intently on why the King and Queen of Olympus had decided to visit them

"Rise legionnaires- they complied with him- today we have brought you a new recruit one that was trained by both Mars and Minerva in battle and battle strategies, all welcome, Perseus Jackson the son of Jupiter and Juno and the champion of Pluto and Vesta, ambassador to Olympus"


	4. AN

**AN:**

My previous computer broke and I lost the original plans for my stories but now that I have a new computer, I will be continuing my stories, or I will be rewriting them.

Continuing:

The Devil in Disguise

Discontinuing:

The champion of the big three

Rewriting:

The Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose

Champion of Hestia, Hera and Hades

I'm rewriting the Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose due to the messages I have received concerning the plotline and the characters are too 'similar' to Here Be Dragons by fadedaura, and the new plan that I have decided to go with doesn't include Charles and Selena. When I have come up with the changes, I will post the first chapter while keeping the old story up and then it will be removed once I get up to posting more chapters of the story.

Champion if Hestia, Hera and Hades, is being rewritten because I feel that it needs editing and altering to improve the plan that I have come up for this story.

The champion of the big three is being scrapped because I have decided that the story, I wanted to write couldn't be done probably with the stage I had set up.

The devil in disguise will be continued but it won't be at the top of my priority right now.

Until next time

KiNGSPaM1


End file.
